Death Note Season Three, Kira Returns
by mercyofdeath
Summary: Dying is only the begining for a god of death... Light's soul is taken to the Shinigami King to return his Death Note, but instead he convinces the King to give him the powers and immortaliy of a shinigami. To prove himself, Light must taken over the world by manipulating a mortal. So when a teen girl is chosen, things get complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gods of Death, and Three Eyed Rabbits**

The shinigami king laughed, while his world rotted.

This world of the immortals had been slowly decaying into bones, dust and filth for eons. With every passing day the landscape fell like rotting flesh to only revile more dirt, and each day the immortal realm died.

"Well, this is amusing" The king smiled, entertainment was rare in a world such as his "you wish to be granted the powers of a god of death?" He tilted his head and another shriek-like laugh burst forth from him.

The figure in front of him remained silent; unlike the King he was new to this world. His hair stroked across his head in a colour too red for the dying around him, but his eyes were the worst; like syrup. Like gold, drifting in circles, gazing at everything around them. It seemed that only a short time ago these eyes closed for the last time, and now they were getting a second chance.

"Yes, I do" Light responded. Light didn't fit in this dying world, but he would soon "When a Death Note was in my possession, the half the human world bowed down to me, but I guess you know that already"

The king smiled "You speak as if such human achievements are worthy of my attention"

Light wasn't fazed "So you did watch them"

"Yes" the King nodded "It was quite impressive, you had a Death Note for six years, and killed more than most of my subjects do in six centuries. But whether that means you are worthy of another chance... I'm not convinced"

"Then let me convince you"

The King looked up, curious at what the human soul would say

"Give me the powers of a shinigarmi, and a Death Note, and I will defeat the human realm in your name"

The King was interested now.

"Your kingdom is dying, but the human world is only rotting. If I had a single Death Note I would take the human world in order the save this one" Light glanced at the King "Is that convincing enough?"

The King considered this; he knew this world was fading, and he had forgotten what if felt to rule a living world.

The King glanced over this soul with new interest "Most who have wielded a Death Note accept their fate and move on to their afterlife" his lips twisted in joy "But you aren't most humans are you, Light Yagami"

Light just stood still

The King smiled once more "You may get your wish, but first you must pass my test"

"What are the rules of this test?" Light asked

Another laugh burst forth "You are quick to the point aren't you human? The conditions of this test are that you have one year and twenty five days to conquer the human world. You must take over this world with only one Death Note, and only a human can use this Death Note" the King waited for this to sink in

Light understood "So I am to manipulate a human to use to Death Note to my favour? And I'm guessing that only this human can see me?"

The King nodded "Only those who touch that Death Note can see you, and by the way; you are only allowed to manipulate to first human who touches the Death Note"

"And if this human gives up their Death Note?"

The Kings launched his head back in merriment and screeched with glee "Then you, Light Yagami, stay dead"

"It's a bunny" Satsuma said simply, she then pointed out the portions of the rabbit to the enraged art teacher. While Satsuma was busy telling Mr Pahang that the rabbit's third eye was actually a mouth, Ponyo smiled.

Her best friend Satsuma may have the physique, and rimmed glasses of a geek, but her personality came from her honey hair, which was continuously dripping out of her pony tail and onto her pixie face.

Mr Pahang's face peeled back in frustration, which pushed back his crisp black hair "Satsuma, you are supposed to be painting your perspective of the horror of Kira's reign"

Satsuma nodded in agreement "This is all symbolism, the bunny means... that Kira was evil, and his fear... multiplied like rabbits, and now, since Kira's caught he's... as harmless as a ... bunny!" her hair flicked her face as she jumped up "I am an artistic genius!"

Ponyo knew that even though they were best friends, they contrasted each other; while Satsuma was a petit collection of yellow, Ponyo was pale. She had a short thick sea of black hair, which looked like it was submerged above water; her eyes were the darkest blue, and all her clothes hung loosely on her.

"So you're saying that the world's worst serial killer is symbolised as a pink, three eyed rabbit?" Mr Pahang had brought his feature back down to scrunch them up in annoyance

Satsuma crossed her arms "I thought we had already established that the mouth just _looked _like an eye"

Mr Pahang threw his head back in defeat "Why can't you paint like Ponyo?" he gestured to Ponyo's painting.

Ponyo shrugged modestly "It's just my view of the overall effect of Kira tyranny"

Ponyo had depicted the Earth; darkness clung to the planet like a weed. Anyone who saw this would think that Ponyo thought that Kira was the darkness spreading, but she really meant for the darkness to be evil. Kira was just one killer who had power, he had tried to stop evil but he had become evil instead.

"If I were more like Ponyo, then no one would ever have discovered Kira's bunny side" Satsuma sulked.

To her good fortune; the bell for the end of school screamed before Mr Pahang could, Ponyo collected her art book and bag and left with Satsuma.

The hall was flooded with a sea of students, and the pair of friends fought against the current to the grass haven out-sides. Once they were out, the sun blazed in the sky and warmed up their skin. Satsuma suddenly realised she had forgotten something from inside the building, and worked up her courage to venture into the school again. Ponyo folded her legs underneath herself and pulled out her art book, there she plucked a pencil from its place behind her ear. Ponyo then whipped her hand around in abstract shapes, to capture the figure of a bird in the distance. While she was tracing the creatures out-line, a speck in the distance irritated her eye, and she squinted to look closer.

It was a falling book.

The book clashed against the earth, it then laid there, its crisp white pages exposed to the sun. Ponyo felt the urge to rescue it from its fate if it stayed there, cringing slightly when she stood up, the she walked over to the book.

She then picked it up.

The Ponyo spun it around; the cover said something in English. Ponyo was never good at deciphering English, but she tried. She knew that the second word was the English word for "note", and inside the covers there were other words written in English. She could only make out fragments, and soon gave up. She then flipped through the pages, which were all just frosty white; it was ideal for an art book. But there was something strange about it, a weird feeling which prodded the base of her neck. Ponyo flickered through the pages until she reached the back of the cover, she suddenly remembered one of the words; die. She dropped the book in disgust; she would have nothing to do with death.

Ponyo didn't know it was too late to reverse her action now.

She strolled her way back to her original spot, but her art book was missing. Quickly, she scanned the area for it, a figure stood in the distance.

Ponyo glanced up and saw him; he had her art book tucked under his arm. He looked old enough for graduation, and was wearing an ink black suit. He had reddish brown hair.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ponyo yelled, and she marched toward him.

Satsuma suddenly called Ponyo's name, Ponyo turned to her for help in confronting the thief.

"Who you yelling at?" Satsuma asked

Ponyo was confused, and glanced around to see the thief had disappeared.

"You didn't see him? He was there a second ago"

Satsuma tugged her glasses off, then started using her shirt to clean them "My glasses probably messed up again"

"He stole my art book. How am I going to afford another art book? I need an art book; otherwise I have nothing to sell on market day!" Ponyo felt like sinking to the ground and crying

Satsuma grimaced, but she knew what to do in a situation like this one. She guttered her bag, and pulled a small square object out.

"Wow, I'm so full that I have no idea what to do with this _delicious_ ham and cheese sandwich! Do you have any ideas Ponyo?" the sandwich disappeared within the second.

Ponyo quickly inhaled the sandwich. She thanked Satsuma for the gesture, who said it was nothing and that she hated cheese and ham anyway.

"It's what fat Americans eat" Satsuma reasoned in her own racist way.

Ponyo smiled, and waved good-bye when Satsuma was picked up by her parents. With Satsuma gone it was time to go, but she couldn't leave yet. She paced over to the book she saw falling, it seemed like it was waiting for her. But with her art book missing she needed another to sell.

So Ponyo plucked it from the ground and stashed it in her bag, and while she walked away; a figure in the distance grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long. But I had to plan out stuff, and was really just looking forward to writing the chapter AFTER this one.**

Chapter 2: Insane Sisters and Dead Boys

Ponyo stood silently in front of her "house", it was essentially four rooms, and each was more rotted than the last.

The kitchen now had a sagging roof, and the benches could easily be torn off. Her mother would probably be snoring in the largest bedroom, and the piercing stench of alcohol mixed with vomit told Ponyo that she had passed out again. Ponyo hated this place, but her brother kept her coming home each evening.

To her delight her brother Souskai greeted her at the door "Did you bring me something?"

He was eight years of age, and had Ponyo's thick weed-like hair, as well as her inky blue eyes; although those features worked to his advantage when he wanted toys.

Ponyo beamed as she passed over the little toy robot she had found on the way over.

He squealed with delight "Thank you so much! When I'm older, I want to be Near! And have lots of cool toys! And catch Kira!" he smiled as he raced around the rotted room.

Ponyo frowned "Kira was caught remember? And you shouldn't listen to your friends when it comes to things like that"

Another reason which Ponyo didn't want to say out loud, was that she didn't want her brother to look up to a small, anti-social boy, who talks to intimate objects.

Souskai shook his head "Taji said that the reason they never told us who Kira was, was because they don't have him! And that he's still out there binding his time to kill people again. Taji also said that he's training someone to become his successor, and then he said that all the people he killed will come back to life and suck out bad people's brains"

Ponyo was now considering a mental hospital for Taji; sometimes that boy's imagination was too large for his smaller than average head.

Ponyo narrowed her eyes as Souskai rambled, he was noticeably thin; his collar bone almost cut through his skin behind his colourful Mexican shirt. They couldn't afford cloths that fit, so his clothes sprayed out to emphasise his twig like legs.

Suddenly two loud thuds echoed through the house, the door was shoved open and Asumi strolled into the room.

Asumi was Ponyo's older sister, she was tall, elegant and obsessed with finding her "soul mate". And with her looks, it wasn't hard to temporarily find one; until they discovered her more obsessive side. Asumi had crisp black hair which spun at the tips. She was so slim she seemed stream lined, her clothes, which may have been cheap, suited her mystique perfectly. She was going to college in so she could get a stable job and get Ponyo and Souskai out of the house, and away from their mother.

Asumi smiled "I've got a surprise for you! He's sweet, and caring-"

"Um, hi?" another voice in the hallway said.

The voice was owned by a young man, he was a bit older than Asumi, but it was obvious he didn't have her confidence. His hair had volume and frayed out on the edges of his face, it was also black with a tinge of blue. He wore a worn beige suit, which had a gleaming medal pinned to it, the suit matched the watery brown eyes his hair almost concealed.

He waved nervously.

Asumi's smiled dropped off her face and shattered on the floor.

Ponyo and Souskai whipped in a breath.

"I told you to wait outside" Asumi's voice froze the air.

The poor boy smiled nervously and ruffled his hair "I thought it would be nice to-"

"-To do WHAT?" Asumi sliced off him off in mid-sentence "Embarrass me! We are supposed to decide things together! As a couple!"

He looked terrified "But-"

"-BUT WHAT!"

"I-uh, missed you..." he tried, and added in another smile

Instantly Asumi's cold wrath melted and was replaced with a sickly sweet smile, this did little to make the boy forget about his girl-friend's fury; but he was glad it was over.

Ponyo sighed, this tradition was too common for her liking.

Asumi straightened herself up and announced with a flourish "I'd like to introduce my new boy-friend: _Matsuda!_"

/

"Wow" Souskai gasped inside the restaurant "Were you really a part of the task force who caught Kira?"

"Yeah" Matsuda nervously scratched the back of his head again "Although I can't tell you anything new, Near told me not to tell anyone encase there's an uproar..."

"Is that why you've got that medal?" Souskai pointed to the golden object attached to his shirt.

Matsuda was embarrassed with all the attention "Oh that, yeah, it's no big deal-"

Asumi jerked up "No big deal?! The leaders of all the countries in the world came in person to present you and the rest of your task force with those medals!"

Matsuda blushed and reverted back to scratching the back of his head "Yeah, but-"

"THERE ARE NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT" Asumi yelled while standing up, which caused her glossy hair to spring up in rage "You are MY boy-friend and you WILL act like it!"

Matsuda looked around to see if anyone could see his girlfriend ranting, but this was another tradition that Ponyo didn't like; so the regular customers continued feasting on their meals.

Ponyo could clearly see that he was already starting to reconsider his decision of going on this date.

/

"Okay, the guy who stole your art book was hot" Satsuma commented

A storm was brewing over head. The clouds had crept across the sky like heavy black smoke, it was currently lunch tie and Ponyo and Satsuma were crouched over Ponyo's art book; which the lacy sketch of the thief was prominent. Ponyo frowned at observed the drawing closer, and tried to see it from Satsuma's perspective.

"How do you know?" Ponyo asked with curiosity creeping into her voice.

Satsuma straightened up, scanned the picture and said with a mournful tone "My dear Ponyo... For one thing he's wearing a matching black suit; which means he's fashionable and has a slim figure. His hair is messy, which is a common trait for a man who doesn't care about the way they look; which usually means that they're hot. Plus he looks old enough to be in college; which is a hot factor on its own" and with that she grinned at her own genius and then started to dissect her rice balls.

Sometimes Ponyo underestimated her friend, the table they were sitting on was shedding its cream paint like dandruff; revealing it's wooden core. Ponyo shifted her position and flicked off a fragment of dried paint "He stole my old art book, remember?"

A hand suddenly descended to her book and jerked it out of her clasp "So, this is who you're stalking?"

Ponyo twisted with the movement of her book to see Daichi Mitsumono.

His dirt filled brown hair was peeled back from his overly large forehead, and his charcoal dead eyes were tinted in amusement. He had muscles which piled on top of each other; trying to pierce his thick tanned skin.

Daichi's face erupted in laughter once he glanced at the picture "You actually think you're in this guy's league? You're sadder than I thought"

He then displayed the picture for everyone to gawk at.

Ponyo's heart turned to stone "Give me back my art book, Daichi"

Daichi's smile almost swallowed his entire head "Or what? You're too retarted to do anything-"

While Daichi was  
boasting, Ponyo made a quick grab for her book; her hands found the cover and hoisted it away.

But to counter her luck; Daichi was still holding the page of the thief solidly.

The picture was shredded away from it's home.

Ponyo's anger had been swelling the entire time, and with the last straw taken; Ponyo's world burst.

"YOU JERK! YOU SELFISH BAST-" A hand clamp down her insult.

Ponyo furiously shook Satsuma's hand off her mouth "What are you-"

That instant a teacher on duty came rushing over and directed Daichi to detention "You too if you're not careful, young lady. I don't want any out-burst from you"

Ponyo swallowed her anger which scraped and boiled down her throat

"Of course"

The teacher paced away, and Ponyo glanced at Daichi.

He didn't seem fazed that the teacher had sentenced him to detention, in fact he walked away like a king.

Ponyo's anger roared I frustration. _That jerk, he tears my art book and doesn't even have the decency to feel bad about it._

Her whole world was teeming with ultra violet colour, she snatched a pencil from the table and flattened the remaining pages of her art book. A _little_ voice in her head whispered continuously.

_How could he? The jerk doesn't deserve to live. He just destroys..._

First Ponyo's gently outlined the body shape, then she dived into detail; sculpting his rigid face.

_He doesn't deserve to live. Can't anyone see that? Can't any..._

Next came his cramped fingers, his lifeless black eyes, and finally the maggots which crawled out out of the Earth itself to cleanse the world of him.

As soon as the last line was flicked out onto the page; Ponyo's sighed in relief. All her anger had been drained while crafted it.

"Are you going to name you seriously depressing drawing?" Satsuma said over her shoulder

Ponyo felt a smile twitching at the edges of her lips. She wrote above the picture: Daichi Mitsomono Drops Dead And Maggots Feast On His Flesh.

"Very creative" Satsuma mumbled

"Why thank you" Ponyo grinned and glanced back at the picture. Instead of pride, she felt guilty for portraying such a gruesome death.

But didn't he deserve it?

Suddenly a woman's scream cut into everyone's ears.

Ponyo twitched her head to see what all the commotion was.

It was like her drawing was lying in front of her. Daichi's pale clenched body was tangled upon the fresh shots of grass. His pale hollow cheeks and cloudy dark eyes staring into churning grey clouds.

Little white seeds started emerging from the green blades; they then began to bury themselves into his bleach white flesh. Ponyo's heart froze when she realised that they were maggots.

Maggot's feasting on his flesh.

Tiny drops of water began to fling themselves from the sky and onto the dead boy's body.

"How is this possible" Satsuma started to say, but Ponyo didn't hear her finish.

Because she was already running away through the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry for all the delay.**

**You see at school we had one of those life changing all important tests which everyone hates; so I had to study. Then add the fact that I was locked out of the account I'm publishing on because I made the real owner of Mercy Of Death sound like a biopolar crazy person. **

**Sorry about that...**

**Anyway so here it is!**

Chapter 3: Buffet Tables and Kira's Return

Of course Matsuda didn't eat any food at the funeral.

It was rude, disrespectful, completely out of the question and extremely tempting. He tried to part his mind from his hollow stomach and listen to the man out front with layered skin like wet wax. Matsuda's gut jittered as his stomach collapsed on itself, and he muffled the sound with his hand.

He didn't want the media to hear.

The same media with nervous fingers on cameras; making sure they catch the moment where someone cracks and cleans up the dirt on the mysterious Kira.

_Of course they would be here_, Matsuda thought with the bitter taste of raw lemon clogging the back of his throat, _a young handsome, clever boy was killed by Kira; not Matsuda. The whole task force would be here._

_Of course the press would want to capture pictures of distraught teammates, and record devastating stories._

_And heartbroken teammates don't eat any food from the buffet table._

_Even if they didn't have breakfast._

_Of course. _

So he sat there trying to look sad instead of starving. A woman seated few seats with a dropping figure choked on a sob, Matsuda recognised the woman to be Chief Yagami's wife.

And Light Yagami's mother.

Matsuda was halted for a second, until he realised that it was obvious. She was crying for the boy with golden eyes, a bright smile and a kind heart, she wasn't crying for a murderer.

_Should I be crying for a murderer? _Matsuda pondered, but quickly shielded his thoughts against that.

_Light was a murderer, he may have had good intentions. But he manipulated everyone, and was going to kill anyone so he could get his way._

Matsuda caught a glimpse of what he thought was a teammate, but the funeral ended and the dam of people broke to drift across the cemetery like a human fog. He hovered in the same place for an a few minutes but soon was seduced by the beauty of warm, fresh nutrition. As he made his way over, a hand clasped his arm.

Matsuda rotated to a middle age American man who was obviously a reporter since he was currently strangling a ball point pen which was positioned above a worn notebook. He had a thin out line, but a strong stance.

"Matsuda right?" His lips spread into a wide grin, but his thick hazel green didn't share the same thought "My name's Justin Kane, and I'd like to have a quick interview with you if you wouldn't mind"

Matsuda instinctively reached for the back of his head; which was itching as it always did in situations like this for some reason "I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment. Maybe next time"

The tactic didn't sway the target, and Justin stood just as defiant.

"It'll only be a minute, seconds really" he shoved the words into Matsuda's face "Look, I've already got the questions written down"

Seeing that he wouldn't make it to his destinations, Matsuda succumbed "Um sure, but only three questions"

"How did you survive exactly?" the reporter started off

"Uh, it was really just luck" Matsuda replied true fully "Kira had a minion who took an order the wrong way, and because of that died"

The journalist scribbled a few lines onto his pad, then looked up "And Misa Amonai? It was highly speculated that she was the second Kira, were these rumours true?"

Matsuda started to feel like a cornered animal, a deer who could only watch itself die as his gaze was caught by the head lights of a car "Misa isn't ah... uh she wouldn't have... well it's complicated. Although she may have been involved with Kira, saying she's a murder is a completely different thing"

Justin's eyebrow's slitted forward in annoyance "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Um, that _is_ my answer, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course not" Kane tilted his head in acceptance, but seemed like he might argue with that "And the question every ones been asking; do you think there will be another Kira?"

Matsuda tried to laugh, but it sounded fake "Of course there won't be, Kira's gone and everyone is safe. There's no reason to worry"

Kane smiled "How did Kira kill?"

Matsuda's heart delayed a beat "Uh, um... Uh, I'm not supposed to tell you that..." he once again scratched that infernal itch at the back of his head "So... I better go now..."

Matsuda quickly walked to his original destination, to avoid the reporter. Once there he spotted a small wisp of paper, it was wedged under a bowl of brown rice. Matsuda dragged the pale, strip of white dry paper from its cramped position. It was folded into the neat shape of a square, but the edges were frayed as if someone had unknotted it from a tangle of pages. Matsuda slowly pulled away the layers; underneath was a sketch of a young man.

He had hair which slide down his head at an angle, and under his arm was a sketch book.

Matsuda's grasp loosened and the border of the page slipped through the tip of his finger, revealing a single drop of crimson blood.

_It's a coincidence, _he thought, _it's his funeral after all, someone could have drawn him. It has to be a coincidence, _he thought.

No, that wasn't the right word; hoped.

_It means nothing._

An figure slipping past him said otherwise. It picked the drawing and displayed it at head height; where the faces mirrored each other.

"I think it has a good likeness of me" said Light "It really captures my mystic. Although if it were me I would have added some water colour, but I can see what type of effect she's trying to achieve"

Instantly his body was numb with shock, Matsuda stumbled back; crashing into tables littered with food. He didn't even notice.

Light smiled and took a step toward him, Matsuda felt a scream tear itself from his throat "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hands starting shaking him, and a voice started yelling at him "Matsuda! Matsuda! Snap out of it!"

But Matsuda couldn't look away from the dead boy.

"You're dead" his body won't stop shivering and his mind was reduced to a lump of dried meat. Light simply smiled, and took a step towards him. The grass bent under his feet, and the wind gently brushed his hair "You're right Matsuda, I am still dead, but unlike you; I have a god on my side. He's given me a second chance to get my revenge, and I'm going to use that chance"

He then smiled and walked away "We'll be seeing each other soon"

A small eco pounded at Matsuda's head, Aizawa yelled at him to come back. His face was strained and swollen with desperate anger.

"He's back..." Matsuda murmured weakly

Aizawa roughly shook Matsuda "Who's back damn it! Tell me!"

"Light"

"That's impossible. He's dead, we're at his funeral for god's sake!"

Matsuda tried to point to where Light had stood before, but all that stood there was the gentle breeze.

_The drawing, _a thought lightly passed through, _where's the drawing._

He was given a glance of the drawing.

Only a flicker before the flame of a candle inhaled it in seconds.

/

Light was happy.

The stunt with Matsuda was risky, but no one would believe him if he told anyone. So he was safe. Beside who could blame him, Matsuda was the one who almost killed him after all.

Everything was going to plan.

The girl, Ponyo, she wouldn't be any trouble. Girls are easily manipulated. She will do his biding just like Misa, Naomi, Rem and Kiyomi.

And as for the shinigami King, he was a fool for thinking that Light would give him the human world. No, this world was his the moment he picked up the Death Note, and Light would rules as a fair and just leader.

It was only a matter of time.

Light smiled to the sun; it was a good day to be _justice_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Depressing Thoughts And Sworn Revenge**

Satsuma had never been to Ponyo's house before.

The bitter icy rain poured onto her through the sponge like sagging clouds. The drops skimmed over her clothes which had grafted itself to her body like a second skin. Her creamy gold hair had been combed by little black beads of water which slid down her cheeks and were drizzling off her chin. And her glasses had a thin frosty glazing of mist from the speaks of water that clung to the glass and blurred her vision.

She had been motionless in front of Ponyo's crumbling door long enough to realise she had never been there before.

And that she was cold.

But she didn't know why she had never before visited. Ponyo had always asked that they meet at Satsuma's house, or at school, or at a park. But she had never been invited to pass through this wilting doorway.

Maybe the foul smell of beer explained it, or the slumped, dry flowers choking on water in the front garden.

But still, the question remained; why hadn't she bothered to come here before?

Satsuma knocked on the door again, and was careful not to let the small seeds of water touch Ponyo's notebook which was concealed under her water-logged jacket. She flicked her knuckles at the doorway, and heard another dull thud eco behind it.

She sighed_, if Ponyo's plan was to lock herself in this house until she got ove_r... Satsuma wasn't exactly sure.

She wasn't sure how Daichi died, or how the small bleached maggots crawled their way to him so soon after he died.

But she knew that her best friend was confused and distraught, and that she _would _be there for her.

Satsuma sighed, then tugged a hair pin from her streaming wet hair and slipped it into the lock. After few short moments she was searching the dying house for her friend.

Ponyo was sitting in a dirty husk of a sofa chair, it was a pale wash-out yellow which contrasted to her friend's inky black hair and dark slumped body. Her head was hung over, and she was unmoving, but little hiccups could be heard through the sound of water smashing itself against her roof.

Satsuma smiled in relief "Hey Ponyo, nice to see that while I've been standing in the rain for the past fifteen minutes you've been sitting all depressed like in this chair" she slipped her glasses off her nose and started swirling the edge of her shirt to soak up the smudges of water in them. And dropped the art book on a side table.

"I've been thinking" Ponyo spoke with a numb mind and a numb tongue

"Thinking about what exactly? 'Cause if I were you, I'd be thinking of fixing your doorbell" she replied

"We don't have a door bell"

"Ah, and here I was thinking faulty electrics"

Ponyo lifted her gaze from her knees to Satsuma's warm chestnut eyes, she was loved her friend at that moment.

Satsuma then saw Ponyo's smile slide off her mouth "It wasn't your fault you know. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do"

"Then who did it? If it wasn't me, then who else drew a perfect replica of Daichi's death before he even died? Cause I didn't see anyone else!"

"It can't have been you" Satsuma tried humour "If a drawing could kill someone, then my stick figures would have murdered Justin Beiber long ago. Besides, how is it even possible?"

"Kira could do it"

"What are you-"

"-All he needed was a name and a face; Daichi Mitsomono, I see him almost every day. I wanted him to die and he died. Isn't that what Kira could do? What I just did"

"Okay, let's calm down" Satsuma said thrusting her words against Ponyo's train of thought "What exactly are you trying to say here?"

The sound of scattered water droplets trying to pierce the roof flooded the void left by silence.

Her voice was as cold as her bottomless blue eyes "I'm saying that Kira's power didn't die along with him. It passed on to me"

The roof suddenly trembled with the weight of the sky pouring down on it, but she didn't stop to notice.

"And if I have Kira's power, then whose saying I'm not Kira's heir?"

/

The clock annoyed Matsuda.

He'd never noticed how irritating the slow, continuous, twitching ticking was; until now.

The secretary was eyeing him too. Probably thinking something along the lines of; _wait, isn't that the great Matsuda? The one who everyone thought was a hero? That was, until he had a mental breakdown at his friend's funeral, of course. In front of the press too. How disrespectful! _

_Is that why he's sitting in the waiting room for Dr Wei Wei? He's gone crazy and needs a shrink? Or maybe he wants the constant attention of everyone. You can't tell with these celebrity folk. Sometimes I think they're all sick in the head like this fellow._

She was still thinking these thoughts when she told him that the psychiatrist was ready for him. _I hope that boy turns out alright. The last thing we need right now is an unstable boy who knows the secret of how Kira kills. _

Matsuda walked nervously into the room. It was dimly light which caused the dark velvet lounge lying in the centre of the room to appear almost like an endless oily black night.

A woman sat in the corner. Her tan brown hair was filtered into a thick bun behind her head. The enlarged black beads that were her eyes were usually smooth behind the thin film of spectacles. She was a short woman, but sat upright as if trying to use up every inch of height she could muster.

"Hello" she greeted, her words were clipped to appear neat and tidy "You must be Matsuda. I am Dr Wei Wei, now please" she gestured to the lounge "make yourself comfortable"

"Wei Wei" he half thought, half mumered "Isn't that Chinese"

"Yes" she replied "My husband was born in Beijing. Have you got a problem with that?"

"No, of course I don't! It's perfectly fine-"

"-Mr Matsuda?" Dr Wei Wei sliced of his ramblings

"Yes?"

"Sit down"

Matsuda nervously agreed and sat down on the lounge which was made from a stiffer material than he had originally thought. The doctor pulled out a thin note pad "It says here that this is not your first appointment. Is this true?"

Matsuda blinked in hesitation "I, uh, saw someone when I was fourteen, my dad died... I'm not comfortable talking about it..."

"Good" she threw words down on to the small pad "We'll start there. How did he die?"

He thought about not answering, but he hesitated once more. _She must know what she's doing._ So he forced the words come out in a smooth line, for the doctor to observe.

"It happened a long time ago. There was a huge story on it. A Japanese banker got shot by a lone gunman at blanch point. After the police got the gunman and shot him too"

Dr Wei Wei caught a strand of tan hair escaping and pulled it back in place as she thought "Your father was murdered? That might be enough to-"

"My father wasn't the banker" Matsuda interrupted "He was the gunman"

"Well, isn't that interesting" another calm voice entered the room, and with it; Light Yagami.

Or what's left of him.

Matsuda jolted at the figure of the handsome young man who was casually drawled out on the seat next the doctor.

"I never even suspected you had emotional trauma from your childhood" his lips curled in a slight smile "I suppose that's why you were so... entertaining, you always had to feel like you were adding something to the task force, and you were constantly trying to prove yourself to someone; me, my father, L. I just assumed that it was just a plain need for gratitude. I suppose, either way it was pathetic in the end. You unknowingly lead more to death than your father ever did. Your father might have even been proud of that fact"

"Matsuda, I would like your attention please" Dr Wei Wei commanded "What did I just ask you?"

She frowned in annoyance, the boy wasn't paying attention at all. He was just staring at the chair beside her, and he seemed afraid. Doctor Wei Wei didn't understand what was going on. The poor boy seemed almost terrified, she borrowed her brow deeper down her forehead; this wasn't normal for a client. She briefly thought that he might be reoccurring the incident with his father, or perhaps the funereal or family member's words of the incident, but then she quickly rejected them. This boy was frightened not sad. She tried to coax him out of his sudden shell.

"Matsuda? You need to tell me what's going on, otherwise I can't do anything to help you"

Matsuda whispered the word so softly that it seemed to float to her ear "He's here"

"Who's here?"

"Light"

The boy who was killed by Kira. Wei Wei didn't understand, that boy was a known hero who worked in the Kira Case, and died young; sacrificing his life to save the world. Why would Matsuda be so terrified of a boy like that? Unless he wasn't like that at all...

"Mr Matsuda? Could you tell me what Light Yagami was like? The real Light?"

The dead boy on the chair answered for him "That's an interesting question. You see" he spread out his hands in a calm gesture "I've been a straight "A" student all my life, the first season I picked up a racket I ended up playing professionally, I helped the police solve cases, I got a perfect score for my entrance exam for one the best universities in the world, I challenged the world's greatest detective to a game of cat and mouse and won, I dated supermodels and both were so in love with me that they'd practically die for me" he took a moment to smile "which they did. And I saw the world rot around me, I saw disgusting men running or hiding from their rightful punishment in jails. So when fate came for a champion, I was chosen! I began to save the world! I did what no one else but me could do! Light Yagami became just a name, a distraction to who I _could _be! To who I was _meant _to be!" he slowed down and looked to Matsuda "And then it all fell apart. One wrong move, and one gun fired by one bastard. I was outmatched, but I wasn't dead yet. Not until you shot me. That's what turned Ryuk against me. It wasn't Near or that fool Mikami or even the shinigami who wrote my name down who murdered. It was you"

"Mr Matsuda?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the others too and make sure they get what they deserve"

"Mr Matsuda? Are you all right?"

"Alright?" Light smirked "Heh, after what I'm going to put you through, you will be far from it. In fact, if I were you I'd watch my step from now on. You never know what could happen next"

And with that shadows leaked down from corners and soaked Light's body in darkness, when they retreated; he was gone.

"Mr Matsu-"

Matsuda turned to the Doctor "-Okay, you have to listen to me. I know this sounds crazy, but it's real, believe me. Light Yagami was just here, in this room! Light Yagami was, I mean _is _Kira. He was given a magical note book which kills the person whose name is written inside it! Kira didn't kill him, the _shinigami _who gave him the note book did! But now he blames me for his death and he's haunting me like some kind of ghost!" he jumped out of his chair and grabbed the front of Dr Wei Wei's jacket "You've got to help me! Light was evil enough as he was, but as a some kind of _ghost_! He'll make the world kneel starting with me, and all the other involved with his death! Please! Tell me believe me! I'm not crazy!"

He sat at down again and pleaded in silence for her to believe the truth. She was shocked, and tightened her grip on her pen while writing a quick summery;

_He's lost his marbles. Ask for a raise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the eight week break, I went to America! It's awesome if there are any Americans out there listening! I love the way you can't tell the difference between English and Australian accents! Everyone thought I was English!**

**Any way, thank you so much for hanging around and reviewing!**

Chapter 5: With Great Power Comes Great Annoyance

"Ponyo, my friend! What caused you to return to the land of cheap child labour? I thought you were too busy being depressed?" Satsuma chuckled which was very unlike her, but seemed fit for the occasion when she spotted Ponyo with her back pack piled on top of her back walking up the steps of school.

"My brother started to notice" she said miserably

"Ah, well, welcome back to the most pointless years of our life _oh, Dark Princess of Death_"

Ponyo's eyes widened and she froze in mid step to make sure no one overheard, once the coast was clear, she turned on Satsuma "Stop that!"

"What? You don't like it?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste "Now I think about it, it is a bit wussy. What about _Warrior Girl Of Darkness, Sorceress Supreme, _or just plain _Kira The Second_!"

Ponyo panicked even more "Shut up! Damn it! People could hear you!"

Satsuma snorted, and tossed her hand to the crowds of people around them "Oh, please! We're the uncool of school! No one is going to take what they overhear us saying seriously, the worst thing that could happen is someone thinks we're a bit weird" a person in the distance caught her eye "Although, I wouldn't really telling Chiyo that there's more than detentions in store if she keeps of spreading those rumours about me"

"Why would she be spreading rumours about you?" Ponyo asked

"Oh, I was just the one who discovered that she was cheating on her boyfriend with a senior from another school while you were away"

Ponyo was impressed "So you told her boyfriend?"

"Nah, I put it on the school loud speaker. I'm lazy that way. Now come little one, after school I've got a surprise for you!"

/

"What's with the container of insects? I'm not going to catch them with chop-sticks am I?" Ponyo asked once she saw the milky film lunchbox infested with flies and other assortments of six legs. She was standing in the garage of her friend's house; it was surprisingly brightly light from the giant panels of light bulbs hanging on the ceiling. It was a snug fit against the litter of metal boxes and discarded chairs. Satsuma held the box like it was the most interesting thing that had happened all day.

"Not quite, my young pupil" Satsuma then carefully peeled off a corner of the lid, and a small fly poured out. She pinned it between her fingers, and placed it in Ponyo's palm. To Ponyo's surprise it was too dazed to fly off.

"Um, thank you for the fly... But my birthday isn't until November" the fly tickled as it felt its way around her hand

"Kill the bug" Satsuma looked at Ponyo expectably, and Ponyo glanced from the fly to Satsuma, and back to the fly

"What?"

"Kill the bug, Ponyo Style!" Satsuma yelled triumphantly

Ponyo hesitated then curled her fist, reducing the ex-fly to black sludge. She then opened her palm to show Satsuma that she done what she asked.

Satsuma slapped her forehead leaving a large reddish mark with fingers on it "No! Don't squash it! Kill it with your deadly power mind powers!"

She wiped off the sludge and gave Ponyo another insect, another fly.

"Um, don't I need a name and face?" Ponyo asked

"Yeah, right... Um, I call this fly Nobu! Now, kill it..." Satsuma stared at Ponyo again

"Ah, Nobu, don't take this personally, but I need you to drop dead now"

"Less talking, more killing" Satsuma frowned "Do you need a spell or something? Or a magic word? Or... some glowing eyes?"

"You kidding? I have no idea how this works!" Ponyo frowned "Last time all I did was really angry and draw Daichi then thirty seconds later he dropped dead"

"Maybe that's it! Draw a dead fly!" She dropped her figure to search bench "Just a second, I know I've got some scrap paper somewhere around here"

As she was searching Ponyo quietly asked "Um... Satsuma... why are you trying to teach how to use this... _thing_. Shouldn't I just... ignore it or something?"

Satsuma stopped foraging, and shook her head "You have to learn how to control this power of yours. Someone has already paid for our ignorance; we can't let someone else suffer because you can't control it. If you figure out how to trigger it, then you can figure out how to stop it"

That should have comforted her, but Ponyo was worried about something else "And what if I don't stop? What if... something happens and the only way to save everyone else is to... end mine? Do you promise me that you'll do that for me? Please..."

"Ponyo, look at me"

Ponyo's eyes met Satsuma's, she was staring solemnly at her "I would never let you kill your soul like that. I promise" Ponyo breathed a sigh of relief, and Satsuma's aura soared back into glowing

"Besides" she reasoned blooming "It's not you we have to worry about, it's those pesky detectives who killed the last guy with powers of death"

/

Aizawa wondered whether he should have come here.

His dense brown hair was starting to rise into a curly afro again, much to his annoyance. And his thick eyebrows were digging into his forehead in concern, he was dress casually.

_What am I doing here? _He thought _Light's dead, there's no point going to hi and talking about Matsuda's mental breakdown like it's proof. But still, I just can't shake off the feeling that he's back. _

_And making us pay for what we've done._

The room was large and dark, not the thick liquid like black, but a dull tone that submerged the boy huddled on the ground surrounded by what seemed to be toy soldiers. The grey poured across his back and into his wide owl-like eyes. His albino hair fell in soft waves of locks, one of which was being gently swirled around his finger.

Aizawa broke the silence "I'm sorry to bother you Near. I came here because, I don't really know how to put this, but, I think he's back"

Near continued twisting that single lock "I assumed that you would say that" His voice was soft and almost girly against the gruff tone of Aizawa. "It's natural that after past events that you and the rest of your task force would be left with paranoia of his reappearance, and taking into account the supernatural level of the case, it would only be obvious to suggest that Matsuda's outburst was in fact from high levels of stress"

Aizawa breathed a sigh of relief, Near was confirming what he'd hoped to here. But he wasn't done yet "But we're dealing with Shinigami, whose saying that they're rewarding him with a second chance at life!" he needed to here Near tell him that this was rubbish and that he should go back to his family feeling safe.

And Near did just that "You should concern yourself, ever since the Kira case I've been watching the behaviour of the entire planet for another case that even resembles the activities of a person possessing a magic notebook. If anything arises, I'll inform you and we'll deal with it accordingly"

"Thank you" Aizawa acknowledged Nears patience for listen to his childish worries, but before he walked out of the door and Nears interest, he asked one more question

"Is there anything that even looks remotely like another Kira?"

Near was silent, wondering whether he should answer this one "There have been three cases which we are watching closely. A drug dealing twenty three year old had a heart attack, a rapist died in court while claiming he was innocent, and a boy with harassment charges dropped dead and was eaten by maggots"

Aizawa's lip curled in disgust, and Near calming noted "None, of these crimes fit Kira's normal targets. If he were back, then he would let the world know. No, these are either random occurrences or the work of another. Maybe even a bored shinigami"

None of this did anything to calm Aizawa's worried heart, but he thanked Near once again and this time walked through the door.

Near looked at his soldiers, they were rounding up three figurines; to him they were the drug dealer, the rapist, and the bully. He watched them for a while.

_Could it be?... Could Kira have somehow made it back to the land of the living? If so, he would want revenge; Matsuda being targeted does add evidence to that conclusion. But... if he was back from the dead, and in a ghostly form, how could you stop a person who no one could see... Or even touch for that matter..._

He sat there in silence, and the soldiers stood guard.

No one noticed the lifeless boy, Light, standing next to him, listening to every word. It was almost as if he could here Near's thoughts, because he was also reasoning the same thing;

_How could you catch someone you can't touch? Spy someone you can't see?Out smart some one with a god on their side? _ He grinned while staring down at Near.

_You're as good as dead._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Just your friendly neighborhood fanfictioner! **

**Anyway, school is just sholveling on the homework so I apollogise for the late chapter, or any mistakes in grammer or spelling...**

**Also, the end is coming (well, for the story anyway!) and I find myself in a pickle (not literally), who should win? Team Ponyo/Good or Team Light/Bad? Well, the end isn't that close, and I've planned out how both of them could win, but!...**

**WHO?**

**Please review who you think should!**

Chapter 6: Solving Riddles and Finding More

Satsuma was happy to help her best friend; the murderer.

She and her friend , Ponyo, were hunched over a computer screen, pages flashed on and off until she found what she was looking for.

The thick, dusty book selves served as walls in the brightly light library, and the skinny pale tables were quite empty apart from Ponyo and herself. Peering at them from a corner was a leering, elderly librarian. He had short grey hair which grew like a weed on his pastel head, and eyelids that were crumbling into his large watery brown eyes. He was dressed like a traditional librarian; in tweed and loafers, but the friendship between Satsuma and Ponyo was against his tradition.

_Poor folk that that filth shouldn't be around someone with as high a status as my grand-daughter Satsuma. This is the cause of her grades failing; associating with Ponyo; the daughter of a drunk._

"Here" Satsuma pointed to the enlarged photo of a group of young men "There are two groups of detectives which you need to worry about; this one. Which is some police officers who were brave enough to challenge Kira directly, they were led by "L" who was some fancy top secret detective who died. When he was murdered he was replaced by some other fancy dude called Light Yagami, who also died. See a pattern?"

Ponyo nodded, but something wasn't right, she twisted her eyebrows into a frustrated shape as she scanned the picture. Suddenly the answer dropped into her lap, she sprung up from her seat "That's him! That's the guy who stole my art book!"

Satsuma looked worried and motioned her to be quiet "Do you remember that my grandfather is the school _librarian_?! He already said he will kick us out if we don't shut up"

Ponyo blushed and quietly plonked herself back down into the cradle of the plastic seat "Sorry, but remember that guy who stole my art book? Well, that's him" she pointed to the young man with an easy smile and bright, intelligent eyes.

"What you mean the guy with the glasses?" Satsuma slotted her eyebrow at an angle and adjusted her own glasses; she was looking at the middle aged man next to the thief "I take back the comment that he was hot... I replace it with the old and probably married; Chief Yagami"

"No, not him" Ponyo pointed more directly to the thief, hoping that Satsuma will finally get it "The one next to him"

"Oh yeah, the hotness comment is back" but then Satsuma hesitated "Just one problem with that, he's what we call... _literary _drop dead gorgeous"

Ponyo was confused "What do you- wait, you're saying that he's dead?" she was shocked by this comment "How could I see him... walking around if he's... dead?"

"Maybe it's another Death Power, or maybe you're just going crazy. Anyway, his name is Light Yagami, he was the guy who replaced "L" and then died. His funeral was a while ago..." She paused to think "Remember your sister boyfriend? Matsuda? He went to the funeral and started hallucinating that Light was there half way through" She turned to Ponyo " What if he wasn't hallucinating? What if Light was actually there? Like some ghost that wants justice so he's stalking you?"

"Well, ghosts stalking me do not make me feel better. But if someone else can see him too, then we should go see him. What do we have to lose?"

"Our sanity?"

/

It was three in the afternoon when Matsuda was doomed.

The knock on the door was gentle, he hardly heard it. He walked along the smudged cream hall way of his apartment to the door.

His apartment was small and tidy, but too large for him alone; it had simple furniture and a few gleaning photos of smiling friends. In all it was plain layouts with all the walls painted the same shade of dirty snow, and there was not much difference between rooms. He had a few spare rooms, but with as little possessions as he had, they stood there feeling hollow.

He pushed his gaze through the hole through the door; the glass magnified the two school girls out of proportion. A girl with glasses, vibrant blond hair and enormously large brown eyes had her face against the peephole; like she expected the glass to work both ways. He wondered what they were doing here, probably lost.

She pulled her face away about the same time as Matsuda, and as he swung the door he recognised the dark eyes and hair of second girl; Asumi's sister.

Instantly he broke "Ah! I can explain! I haven't called her because... I've been busy at work... And my, uh, phone ran out of charge!" Matsuda rushed out the words so he had an alibi "I was just about to call her now! I've been-"

"-Dude" Satsuma stopped his lies with a single word "Your in deep with your girlfriend, but that's not why we're here"

"What? So, you're not here to get revenge for Asumi?" He titled his head in confusion

"Temping, but no"

"Well, then come in" he blushed and reached back his hand so he could reach the back of his head, he then sat them down on a large sofa inside which seemed to be inflated with too much air, and sank down like thick paste as they sat.

Matsuda took a chair opposite them "Um, about what I said earlier... I didn't mean it like that, Asumi's a great girlfriend, and a nice person... It's just that lately she's getting a little... _possessive..."_

Ponyo shrugged the question off before the responsibility could be put on her shoulders "It's okay, just make sure you don't hurt her too bad when you break up"

Matsuda frowned in confusion, then realised. _She's never been able to keep a boy-friend. They all break her heart. _Guilt ripped into his stomach, and a strange impulse to protect her heart. "I... anyway, if you're not here for Asumi then why are you here?"

Ponyo caught a glimpse of Satsuma before nervously mumbling "We've been researching into the Kira case... And something doesn't add up... Um, what we're trying to say is _Light Yagami_ doesn't add up" she noticed Matsuda's entire body jerk up from her mention of Light.

Satsuma saw this, and continued from Ponyo "Light Yagami was second in command from "L", when "L" died Light took over as the Second" L". He worked with "N" and "M" to take down Kira. "M" died, and "N" finished off the plan to kill Kira. In the process Light died along with Kira. The end"

"I don't get it" Matsuda frowned, but it was obvious he was relieved about something. _They don't have enough to figure it out_, the thoughts calmly sat in his head.

But Satsuma was about to prove him wrong "It's too neat, too perfect. Light was shot multiple times in the chest. It makes no sense. Why would a man, or woman, shot him when they could kill him with a heart attack" She paused to look at Matsuda, his face was blank.

Ponyo joined in "So we asked why he would do this? He can kill someone in like, less than a minute, as "L" showed us in the stunt with Taylor. L. Linderman. So either he needed to do some kind of ritual, or he needed some kind of object"

"The object makes more sense that way the power can pass through people. But he could teach the ritual to others just as well" Satsuma added casually

Matsuda sat open mouthed "How do you know so much about the Kira case?" he was starting to get worried, and a thick knot of muscle appeared in his throat.

"Television" Satsuma then told Matsuda "And we know more than that. We can figure out the whole story, and more. But if we figure out the story, then we'll propbubly sell the story to some trashy magazine. Or maybe Sakara T.V. Useless of course you tell us, and we promise to keep it a secret"

Ponyo took a breath, it was a big gamble. The only reason they know as much as they did was because of Ponyo powers... _no_, curse, and the reappearance of the dead. She hoped that what they guessed was enough to worry him into telling, with saying they were closely involved.

She quietly added a last thought "We know you're lying. We know the entire Task Force is lying. You're not just lying to us; you're lying to the entire world about how their friends and family were slaughtered in the hundreds. We don't need to know how he kills, or how many he killed, or whether he passed on his power to someone, or whether or not he sleep soundly at night. We just need to know who he is. Only then we'll be able to sleep soundly at night; knowing that he's dead"

Matsuda draped his head his lap, his hair swept like water down to his eyes. Time dragged through the room as thick as sludge. Quietly, he raised his head.

"Light was Kira"

Three little words ripped the world apart.

Light? The young man who sacrificed everything in order to do give the world justice? The one whose father was murdered, sister traumatised, and mother left on the sidelines. The symbol of justice in the world was murdering, rotten, blood-spattered, carcass? A killer? A liar? A manipulator? A womaniser? A fake?

Ponyo mind broke into frozen thoughts. _Light? But he's the one following me. Oh god, I'm being followed by a serial killer. I'm going to be murdered in my sleep._

Satsuma gasped "You mean-"

"-I should have known!" he projected himself to his feet, his head elevated in his frustration, the girls flinched at his outburst "It was so obvious that it was stupid of me not to see it! Why didn't I?! He worked with every day! If only I just... just...just" he dropped himself to the ground where his legs broke under his weight. He sat there, like a piece of discarded flesh.

The girls simply stared at it "If I just noticed then... they would still be here. "L", Wateri, Chief Yagami, Misa, ... All dead because... because... of me"

And then silence

Satsuma stood up "Thank you for your time" and they left

Light strolled to Matsuda and raised an eyebrow "You told school girls the truth? I don't understand humans anymore"

"Are you going to kill me" Matsuda spoke with eyes cast down

He considered it "No, it would be better for you to stay alive for the moment, but those girls, they may not survive the night if they don't do a better job than you"


End file.
